El Diablo Tiene Ojos Grises
by akane wakashimatzu
Summary: ¿ Qué pasaría si Hermione Granger ve algo que no debiera ver, en el baño de los prefectos? ¿ Algo como... al otro prefecto, Draco Malfoy ? - R & R-
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia han sido tomados de la obra de J.K Rowling, Harry Potter, y son propiedad, además de su autora, de Warner Bros y de editoriales como Bloomsburry o Scholastic. ¡¡ Solo busco divertirme desordenando los personajes de Rowling-sama!!  
  
(Válido para todos los capítulos de todas mis historias :-P)  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
El diablo tiene ojos grises.   
  
Capítulo uno.  
  
Espiando   
  
Hermione Granger abandonó a eso de las nueve de la noche la biblioteca, cansada pero satisfecha. La tarea de Pociones, que se suponía debía comprender dos pergaminos en letra pequeña, había alcanzado en su caso los tres pergaminos y medio con la letra muy ordenada, cuidando que no se manchara el pergamino con la tinta y, sobretodo, lleno de información importantísima que daba cuenta de una investigación concienzuda. Todo un logro para solo cuatro horas de un sacrificado sábado, en el cual podría haberse quedado con Harry y Ron en la Sala Común descanzando un poco, ya que no tenía que preocuparse tanto de mantener el orden en los alumnos debido a su labor de Prefecta de Gryffindor. En fin, por una buena nota siempre había que sacrificar ciertas cosas insignificantes pero importantes.   
  
- Adiós, señora Pince- Se despidió Hermione, tratando de aacomodarse bien el bolso repleto de libros, pergaminos y otras cosas que nadie conocía.   
  
- Buenas noches, señorita Granger. Suerte en su trabajo- Dijo la bibliotecaria, que apesar de tener un aspecto enfermo y ser para todos una "vieja cascarrabias", siempre se portaba de muy buen humor con Hermione.  
  
Con un gesto de agradecimiento la muchacha de cabello enmarañado, esta vez amarrado en una coleta que ponía menos en evidencia su terrible e inmanejable melena, se marchó de la biblioteca dispuesta a ir, aunque fuese por una hora, al baño de los prefectos. Después de todo, era un regalo para los prefectos aquel baño espléndido, lleno de lujos y muy privado, y sería casi un crimen desperdiciarlo. Así, la Gryffindor fue a dejar su mochila a la torre de su casa, y sacó su pijama y su bata blanca. Bajó luego a las cocinas, por algún bocadillo- ya que se le había olvidado ir a cenar-, y entonces caminó con paso lento y relajado, hacia la estatua de Boris el desconcertado, y cuando hubo llegado allí, susurró frente a la puerta oculta la clave:  
  
- Jabón de limón -   
  
La puerta se abrió, y Hermione entró olvidando luego correr el pestillo para asegurarse de que nadie más entrara. ¿ Quién iba a venir a las nueve y media de la noche a bañarse? Exceptuándola a ella, nadie.   
  
Se sacó los zapatos y los calcetines, y caminó descalza, sintiendo en la planta de sus pies el contacto con el frío mármol blanco. Abrió los grifos de burbujas, espuma y eligió el de perfume de lavanda esta vez. Mientras la piscina, que era enorme, se llenaba, Hermione entró a los cuartos que había tras la imagen de la sirena durmiente, y que servían de camarines gracias a su división parecida a la de los baños. Tranquilamente se sacó el uniforme, lo metió dentro del tubo que decía " Lavandería" y dejó el pijama y la bata colgando en la puerta. Salió de allí, no sin antes asegurarse de que ningún fantasma andaba merodeando, y se metió de un salto a la piscina.   
  
Estuvo alrededor de una media hora allí, dejando que la espuma acariciara su cuerpo y el aroma a lavanda la adormeciera un poco. El agua, que era tibia, lograba un espectacular efecto relajante en ella, y cuando se dio cuenta de la hora, lamentó que tuviera que madrugar al día siguiente. Se salió, tomó una de las muchas toallas blancas mullidas que allí habían y, algo desanimada, se la enrolló al cuerpo.   
  
- Si no fuera por la clase de Snape podría quedarme más rato...- Dijo para si misma. Caminó hasta los improvisados camarines, y allí se secó. Pero justo cuando iba a ponerse el pijama, escuchó ruidos que la alarmaron. Ocultándose tras la puerta, Hermione intentó ver que sucedía.   
  
- Vamos, Pansy, que no puedes pasar... - Decía el joven, que trataba de cerrar la puerta dejándo a la chica afuera-. ¡ Es solo un lugar para prefectos! ¿ Que no entiendes? Ya, si, adiós, yo también te quiero, si, adios-.  
  
Cerró la puerta de un golpe, y se sacó la túnica de inmediato. Era Draco Malfoy, el prefecto de Slytherin, y parecía fatigado.   
  
- Ojalá algún día me deje en paz- Gruñó, mientras se sacaba los zapatos.   
  
Hermione, que seguía observando sin ser vista, quiso salir de inmediato y decirle " Espera, Malfoy, estoy YO aquí", pero la rapidez con que el Slytherin se sacaba las ropas le impidió salir y hablar.   
  
" Debería cerrar los ojos" - Pensó Hermione, mientras Draco Malfoy se desprendía de la corbata y luego de la camisa. El Slytherin caminó un poco, vestido solo con los pantalones grises de colegio, dejando ver la mitad de un cuerpo delgado, muy pálido, y realmente bello. Mientras caminaba apoyaba las manos en la espalda, arqueando un poco el cuerpo, lo que lo hacía ver mucho más sensual de lo que Hermione jamás pensó que podía ser. Se fijó que en la espalda se marcaba su columna vertebral, y que adelante se notaban esos músculos que parecen ser un camino, entre las caderas, hacia...  
  
" Hermione, CIERRA LOS OJOS YA"- Volvió a pensar la castaña, a pesar de que estaba haciendo lo contrario: Cada vez los ojos se le abrían más. " Vamos, que Malfoy se va a sacar los pantalones... Oh, ya lo hizo".  
  
En efecto, el Slytherin ahora solo tenía su cuerpo cubierto por la ropa interior, que eran unos apretados boxers de color azul marino. Hermione no podía creer que Draco Malfoy, el apestoso riquillo altanero, el que hacia gala de su dinero, poder y familia frente a todos los " gusanos inferiores",... tuviera un cuerpo tan deliciosamente formado. No era musculoso, ni tenía una espalda ancha, ya que sus diesiséis años de seguro no le permitirían aún ese lujo de hombre adulto, pero su cuerpo estaba en excelente forma, bastante proporcionado y parecido al de un joven que ha practicado natación durante mucho tiempo. Tenía las piernas largas, pero no eran delgadas, seguramente debido a los entrenamientos que les hacen a los jugadores de Quidditch para que se mantengan en forma - correr en barro y nieve y cosas así que estaban matando al pobre de Harry-. Y su trasero... Dios, Hermione no entendía como nunca se había fijado en el trasero de Malfoy.   
  
Además, su piel tan blanca y su cabello tan claro, junto con unos ojos grises fríos y misteriosos, lo hacían parecer pariente de una veela. Era como un ángel, pero la Gryffindor lo conocía bien: Él era un demonio con una apariencia engañosa. Bastante engañosa.   
  
" Ay, mi Dios" Pensó Hermione, incapaz de pronunciar palabra o de dominar algún músculo de su cuerpo. Solo podía pestañear, atónita. " Pero... Es Malfoy... Tan bueno que está... Digo, Hermione, cálmate. Piensa en lo que te dice la abuela para prohibirte ver películas de Tom Cruise "  
  
Hermione recordó claramente la imagen de su abuela, vistiendo ropas claras y un rosario en el cuello, gritándole con su voz chillona:" ¡¡Hermiooone!! ¡¡¿ Que son esos hombres casi desnudos en la televisión ?!! ¡¡¡ No llevan la poleeeeraaa!!! Eso es pecado, Hermione, ¡¡ PE-CA-DOOO!! ¡¡ La lujuria te llevará al infiernooo!! ". No pudo evitar sonreír. Su abuela era bastante exagerada.   
  
Justo en ese momento Draco Malfoy pareció dudar en algo, y se volteó repentinamente. Para suerte de Hermione, sus reflejos le permitieron ocultarse antes de que el Slytherin pudiera descubrirla. Suspiró bajito, y esperó unos segundos. Mientras, aprovechó para ponerse el pijama y la bata. Cuando la tentación la venció y al fin volvió a asomar la cabeza por la puerta, descubrió que Draco Malfoy estaba ya sumergido en la piscina, nadando de un lado a otro y disfrutándo de los aromas que había seleccionado, que eran, según Hermione, cítricos.   
  
- Que cansador es ser perfecto... y prefecto...- Dijo de repente el Slytherin, sobresaltándola. De inmediato comprendió que hablaba solo, y sonrió maléficamente. ¿ De qué más podía enterarse Hermione que Draco Malfoy tuviese escondido? - Y a la vez ser novio de Pansy Parkinson... Me molesta todo el puto día, y por su culpa no pude terminar bien mi trabajo de Pociones... - Se detuvo, mirándo a todos lados- Que suerte que la llorona no esté aquí hoy. Me puedo bañar tranquilamente, solo. Umm...- Malfoy se sumergió en la espuma, disfrutando de aquel baño tan relajante-. Al menos hay algo de mi altura en este castillo de mala muerte-. Dijo, apoyando los brazos fuera de la piscina. Sin duda, el Slytherin se veía extremadamente sexy cuando tenía la cara mojada y el cabello rubio le caía sobre la frente desordenadamente.   
  
" Si, como no, el millonario remilgado"- Pensó Hermione, mirándolo con una ceja alzada. " Ay, pero ahora ¿Cómo salgo de aquí? Si al menos tuviese la capa de invisibilidad de Harry, o recordara algún hechizo... Toda la culpa la tiene ese cretino, por andarse desnudando frente a mí, y pavonearse con su cuerpo tan... tan bello"  
  
La Gryffindor, al hacer un gesto con la mano, se golpeó fuertemente en la puerta. Aguantando las ganas de lanzar unas cuantas maldiciones de más alto calibre que " Recorcholis" o " Caracoles hervidos", se tapó la boca para no ser descubierta.   
  
- ¿ Qué mierda?- El Slytherin se desconcertó. Se salió de la piscina, y con el cuerpo mojado, y completamente desnudo, preguntó:- ¿Llorona? [N/a Sin duda se refiere a Myrtle :P. En el 4to libro ella confiesa espiar a los prefectos]  
  
Hermione se ocultó, con los ojos muy abiertos. Ahora no tenía ganas de maldecir, si no de agradecer a Lucius y a Narcissa Malfoy por haber hecho a su hijo con tanto amor y dedicación. Lástima que lo hubiesen criado de la forma en que lo hicieron un pesado, pero... Bueno, por primera vez no importaba tanto. No con ese tremendo... don.   
  
- Ese ruido vino de aquí... - Dijo Draco Malfoy, tras la puerta entreabierta. Se sintió el ruido de su mano sobre la manija, y luego el de la puerta abrirse completamente. Entonces...  
  
- ¿ Granger?-   
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Nota de la Autora  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
¡ Hola! Volví con nuevo fic :D   
  
Como no podía escribir Night ni Las dos caras de la luna [Continuación de Se ama porque se ama], salió este nuevo Draco & Hermione de mi cabecita loca :D Se me ocurrió... no sé cómo, pero lo escribí luego de una repasadita a HP y el Cáliz de Fuego ^________^ y de babear horas porque falta poco para tener entre mis manos el V libro *-* . Espero que les haya gustado ^^ Jeje,...y bueno, eso... no sé que más decir... Em... ¿ Me dejan reviews? xD [ Y que no, Akane, que ya te dejes con los reviews... ¡ Un vicio, eso es lo que son los condenados!! @__@ jajaja]   
  
Byes!!  
  
Akane Wakashimatzu de Lioncourt Albatou Malfoy Adams DiCaprio Weasley Perez Bunny Treschi.   
  
[Más conocida como A-chan xD]  
  
-- Los peligros de una cursi dopada -- 


	2. Espíritu vengativo

El Diablo Tiene Ojos Grises.   
  
Capítulo 2.  
  
Espíritu Vengativo   
  
- ¿ Granger?- Preguntó Draco, confundido-. ¿ Qué hacen aquí los zapatos de Granger?   
  
Hermione, que estaba oculta dentro de uno de los cubículos que servían de camarines, maldijo en voz baja. ¡ Se le habían quedado los zapatos afuera! Había hecho una increíble demostración de rapidez y buena suerte encerrándose en uno de los cubículos que servían de camarines antes de que Draco Malfoy entrara, y a la muy tonta se le habían quedado los zapatos afuera. ¡ Ahora iba a descubrirla! Maldición. ¿ Y qué iba a hacer? No podía decirle " Yo estaba aquí, mirándote mientras te bañabas, nada más. ¿ Por qué te enfadas?", pero tampoco podía ponerse a llorar e inventar que tenía un complicadísimo problema y que llevaba horas encerrada allí llorando, para que a él le diese pena y se olvidara del asunto. Y no por lo difícil que era simular que lloraba, incluso había un hechizo para entristecerse, si no porque el Slytherin no le creería. Sería más fácil tirarse por al agujero que lleva la ropa a la lavandería y arriesgarse a caer directamente a la lavadora o en manos de un elfo que no supiera distinguirla con una túnica, tanto trabajo tienen los pobres que ya les dio hasta hipermetropía.   
  
- ¿ Granger, no estarás aquí, escondida?- Se escuchó la voz, algo divertida, de Draco Malfoy, junto con unos pasos. Hermione se agachó un poco, y notó que el Slytherin ya se había vestido. Ni que fueran pantalones de Stripper los que tenía, tan rápido que se los pone y se los saca, pensó. - No creo que sea tan imbécil como para irse sin sus zapatos, a menos que haya estado preocupada de otras cosas... ¡Si descubro que estás aquí con Potter, Granger, le diré al director, ¿ Eh?!  
  
" ¿Pero que se cree el muy idiota?" Pensó Hermione indignada. ¿ Por qué tenían todos la manía de vincularla con Harry, si solo eran amigos? Bueno, eso no importaba ahora. Tenía que encontrar un método de justificar su cómoda, larga y silenciosa estadía en los camarines mientras el Slytherin se bañaba, sin siquiera insinuar una posible " miradita" extras a los atributos del prefecto. ¿ Escapar? Ni pensarlo, ya era imposible.   
  
En cualquier momento Malfoy abría la puerta y ! zas!, Granger frita.   
  
Hermione se sentó en el suelo, abatida. Imaginaba las caras de todo el mundo al saber que ella, precisamente ella, había espiado a Draco Malfoy, el novio de Pansy Parkinson, el prefecto de Slytherin, el enemigo de Harry, el dueño del trasero más lindo de Hogwarts, el con el orgullo más grande... [n/a: Pucha el niño orgulloso xD]  
  
- Ah, bueno, quizás lo haya imaginado- Exclamó de repente Draco Malfoy, apoyándose en la puerta del cubículo en el que Hermione estaba escondida. Esta ahogó un grito, y se apegó a la pared.- En fin... me voy a vestir...-   
  
Hermione vio como la toalla que cubría a Draco caía al suelo, y vio que sus pies descalzos caminaban por la sala sin preocupación. Se escuchó el ruido de unas cosas caerse, una maldición y luego el sonido de una toalla frotándose contra la piel blanca del Slytherin, secándola. Hermione, sonrojada, no pudo evitar apartar la mirada de debajo de la puerta, que a pesar de que no estaba muy lejos del suelo, permitía ver con claridad si uno se arriesgaba a poner la cara allí. Pasaron varios minutos, más de los que una persona puede soportar sentada en un lugar tan pequeño, antes de que Draco murmuraba un piropo asi mismo frente al espejo, cerrara magicamente su casillero de prefecto y finalmente saliera por la estatua que impedía a los alumnos comunes y corrientes entrar al Baño de los Prefectos.   
  
Hermione, para asegurarse, esperó unos cinco minutos antes de salir. Cuando finalmente pudo volver a pararse y sentirse agradecida de sentir que sus piernas aún tenían sensibilidad, se terminó de vestir y, luego de asegurarse de que tenía sus zapatos de colegio, salió del Baño de los Prefectos rapidamente.   
  
Se sorprendió al comprobar, por el silencio reinante en el castillo, lo tarde que era. Casi corrió hasta la Torre de Gryffindor, y a pesar de que pareció escuchar una risa, no se detuvo a ver quien era, que supuestamente era su deber de Prefecta responsable. Bueno, ahora precisamente no se sentía como una , si no más bien como una chica mirona con mucha suerte...  
  
Susurró la contraseña a una más o menos sorda Dama Gorda del retrato, y entró a la sala común, que estaba vacía y en la cual la chimenea ya no tenía fuego para entibiarla. Subió a su habitación y se alegró de que Lavender y Parvati estuvieran durmiendo ya. Se sacó la bata, dejó los zapatos bajo la cama, y se acostó velozmente, sin hacer ruido. Miró el techo con el cejo fruncido, sintiendose pésimo. Había una vocecilla, muy parecida a la de su abuela, que le decía que lo que había hecho estaba muy, muy mal, y que debía disculparse con el muchacho cuanto antes, o al menos evitarlo hasta séptimo año sin que Harry o Ron lo notaran, ni hicieran preguntas. Sin embargo, no podía evitar pensar en que haber mirado a Draco Malfoy bañándose no había estado nada mal. De hecho, al fin había descubierto algo bueno del Slytherin, y lo había visto en primera fila, con muchísima atención. Su cuerpo era maravilloso, espléndido,... y más aún mojado, con espuma resbalándose por sus formas masculinas, el cabello rubio empapado cayéndole sobre la frente, sus ojos grisáceos - que siempre le habían parecido demasiado fríos- mirando a ningún punto en particular, brillando deliciosamente con la luz de las antorchas que iluminaban el baño... Mmm...   
  
Un momento.  
  
Hermione Granger, ¿ Estás fantaseando con Malfoy? - Se preguntó, sonriendo incrédula- ¡ Merlín mío! Ni siquiera con Cedric Diggory o con Lockhart... ¡ Si Ron o Harry llegaran a enterarse! Sería como si ellos fantasearan con Goyle o Snape...   
  
Se tapó con las sábanas, riendo. Sin duda, razonó, Harry, Ron y ni siquiera Ginny, la entenderían. Claro, ellos porque no eran mujeres y Ginny porque no había visto al chico mostrando todos sus atributos sin saber que había un espectador... Sus atributos... Mmm... ¿ Sería Lucius tan... tan... con tanto... este, ejem, tan bello? De seguro practicaba algún deporte... Si, debía tenerla tremenda... La condición física, claro... claro...  
  
Hermione se quedó dormida con una sonrisa en la cara, y soñó con Draco y Lucius Malfoy. Por alguna extraña razón ellos estaban en una discoteca muggle, bailando música electrónica sobre unos cubos y... ¿ con taparabo como tarzán ? Curiosos bailarines...  
  
**  
  
Durante dos días, Hermione evitó a toda costa cualquier cercanía con Draco Malfoy, el que, sin embargo, parecía querer seguirle todos los pasos. Nerviosa, se le ocurrió pedir a Harry cualquier tontería que le quitara suficiente tiempo a solas, y lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza era que quería aprender Quidditch. Estupenda idea si no contaba que las piernas le dolían como los mil demonios, lo mismo a lo que olía luego de los entrenamientos, y que estaba siempre llena de barro... y de que con un movimiento descuidado casi le quitó la virginidad a Harry con el palo de la escoba, y que con otro casi le quita la posibilidad a Ron de tener familia. Bueno, eso había sido gracioso... escuchar gritar a Ron, con voz quebrada, " ¡ Mis hijos! ¡Mis hijos!" mientras se revolcaba de dolor por el suelo, era algo digno de publicarse en El Profeta...  
  
Pero ya no tenía esa distracción que había durado solo media día. No había sido muy tierna la manera en que le dijeron " Hermione, no eres buena para el Quidditch" - y que realmente fue " ¡ Eres la persona más mala que he visto sobre una escoba, alejate de mi Barredora y de nosotros AHORA MISMO!"- , pero al parecer, se lo merecía...   
  
Como no tenía más que hacer, pidió ayuda a Neville, quien estuvo feliz de hablarle de plantas exóticas en el invernadero. Ella, complacida también, escuchó atentamente, pero notó que Neville parecía un poco nervioso cuando la miraba a los ojos y se equivocaba en detalles simples que Hermione no podía resistirse a corregir. Al otro día, Hermione intentó hablarles a Ginny, Harry- que parecía tener problemas para caminar de forma normal- y Ron, pero estos se alejaron algo temerosos. Recurrió a Lavender y a Parvati, que para su mala suerte, aceptaron invitándola a una especie de " reunión de chicas" en la tarde.   
  
- ¿ Te quieres " comer" a Tery Boot?- Preguntaba Lavender, mientras se pintaba de rojo las uñas de los pies- Mmm... yo me "tiraría" a Harry, está como para comerselo a besos y a mordiscos, pero... con tu permiso, Hermione, .... dicen que la tiene chiquitita...- Hizo una pequeña separación entre su pulgar y el dedo índice, y todas rieron.  
  
- Que mala suerte- Exclamó Parvati, sin notar que Hermione parecía más sorprendida de que haber visto a Snape bailando de stripper- Chicas...¿ Qué opinan de Zacharias Smith, de Hufflepuff?  
  
- Es pesado- Comentó Hermione y algunas asintieron.   
  
- Hanah Abott se acostó con él- Dijo Parvati, con envidia- Y... me contó que...  
  
Los detalles que dio Parvati fueron tan precisos, que Hermione creyó que la chica había estado allí. Cuando finalizó, la chicas estaban sonrojadas y reían estupidamente.  
  
- ¡ En serio!- Rió Parvati- ¡ 17 centímetros!- Exclamó, con los ojos muy grandes.   
  
- ¿ Cuanto es eso?- Preguntó alguien, sacando una regla. Midió, ante la vista de todas- ¡ Ay Dios!  
  
- Oye, pero ya dejemonos de hablar de las "cosas" de los hombres- Dijo una chica, algo molesta. Todas la miraron, y luego sonrió- ¡ Hablemos de sus traseros!   
  
Hermione, sonrojada ante la fugaz aparición de la imagen de Draco Malfoy desnudo en su cabeza, me marchó de allí dando la excusa más famosa del mundo: " Tengo algo que hacer". Y aunque pensó que por un momento era mentira, luego recordó que debía haber estado en la biblioteca para terminar su quinto pergamino del ensayo que había pedido Snape antes de ayer, así que corrió hasta allá sin notar de que alguien la seguía.   
  
Tres horas después, Hermione, con la cabeza llena de pensamientos acerca de pociones y materiales exóticos para ellos, se dirigó distraidamente hacia el Baño de los Prefectos, para relajarse allí con un baño. Dijo la contraseña frente a la estatua, y una vez dentro, fue al camarín para cambiarse de ropa, procedimiento que curiosamente no solía realizar, y minutos después apareció solo con un bikini y se metió a la piscina llena de espuma y burbujas como balones de fútbol. Extremadamente relajada se dejó acariciar por la suave espuma, mientras que el aroma la hacía creer que se encontraba en el cielo.   
  
Entonces misteriosamente la parte de arriba de su bikini se desprendió de ella y salió de la piscina. Hermione se acercó nadando hasta donde había caído, y pensó, extrañada " ¡ Ni que fuera magia! " .   
  
Y entonces se dio cuenta de que ese había sido un pensamiento estúpido. La magia SI existía, ... como también la gente que la usaba, y hace mucho tiempo atrás el señor que había inventado el accio, ...   
  
Temerosa, se volteó, como despertando de repente. Y claro, allí estaba. Sentado de piernas cruzadas como indio en el suelo, con el cabello prolijamente peinado, una varita en la mano izquierda y un color rojo brillante en sus mejillas antes pálidas, estaba Draco Malfoy. Sonrió, al chocar su mirada con la de la sorprendida Hermione, de una manera bastante divertida y a la vez malvada.   
  
- Vaya, lo siento- Se excusó, falsamente, mientras se levantaba. Caminó hacia ella, y se puso en cuclillas para tomar la parte de arriba del bikini de Hermione y a la vez disfrutar más de aquella situación. La miró fijamente, sin dejar de sonreír.- Pero yo también quería jugar al espía por una vez... y bueno, a pesar de que pienso que es una actividad reprobable...- Malfoy se acercó a su rostro. Estaba muy cerca de ella, demasiado cerca... peligrosamente cerca... - Mi espíritu vengativo no podía quedarse tranquilo.  
  
Hermione sintió que el alma se le caía al suelo, rebotaba por todo el castillo y luego volvía a ella.  
  
- Malfoy, yo... Yo no te estaba espíando el otro día, yo solo... estaba allí y tu... también, solo que no me viste, y...- Titubeó Hermione, ante un Draco Malfoy que parecía más complacido que su hubiese visto como Harry Potter se ahogaba en el lago.  
  
Él se levantó.  
  
- Estamos a mano, entonces- Dijo, mientras se marchaba. Puso la mano alrededor de la manija de la puerta, y cuando Hermione creyó que iba a irse al fin, este se dio vuelta y dijo, tocándose la insignia de Slytherin:- Granger, me gusta ese lunarcito sexy que tienes allí-  
  
Y, sin sacar esa sonrisa socarrona de su rostro ni tampoco el rojo de sus mejillas, se marchó.   
  
Hermione se miró donde debía ir su insignia si estuviese vestida, y entonces se dio cuenta hasta donde habían llegado los ojos de Malfoy... Y eso era suficiente como para que Hermione deseara que fuera lo último que viera en su vida, debido al creciente deseo de sacarle los ojos con las uñas. Fue por una toalla y luego al camarín, donde...  
  
No estaba su ropa. Ni su túnica, ni su falda, ni su blusa... Sólo sus zapatos y una nota, que decía:  
  
" Creo que gané 2 a 1, Granger"  
  
Y abajo el dibujo de un mago haciendo un gesto de burla.   
  
×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××  
  
** Nota de la Autora**  
  
XD Hola!! Bueno, un mes para el capítulo y aquí está. No sé si quedó muy bien, ya que... bueno, algunas personas lo saben, pero luego de leer Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix, Draco/Hermione pasó a ser mi tercera pareja favorita, dejando en el segundo puesto a mi siempre querido Ron/Hermione y de primer lugar... algo insólito, que solo Poly, mi clon, entiende : El Harry/Hermione o_O Si, a mi, la que decía que era aburrido, tonto, imposible... :P Como nos cambia la vida un libro nuevo de Harry Potter xD Es que... quizás es porque pasó lo contrario a los otros 4 libros, Draco me gustaba por ser pesado y Harry no por ser tan menso :P Pero ahora Harry me gusta porque está mas " maduro" - y a la vez más infantil xD- y Draco viene y le inventa esa canción a Ron y me cayó mal ¬¬X [Aunque cuando le quita las varitas - cuando los atrapa Umbridge- Uuyy, igual me di de babosa xD *-*] Ok, Ok... Sé que eso no les interesa en lo más mínimo xD   
  
Bueno... no tengo más que contar, pasado mañana entro al colegio luego de unas placenteras vacaciones de verano y... ¡¡ Estaré más inspirada para escribir fic de todas las parejas!! *-* Así que, esperando que eso suceda y que no me estrese XD , se despide   
  
*Akane.* - Para los que leyeron, por casualidad, hace muuucho tiempo, Mi nombre es Hermione...¿ Granger?, ¡¡ Rowling escribió de Terry Boot!! *-* Yo, siempre soñando con que tendría una participación :) Ahora solo nos queda esperar por Zabinni :D** *  
  
[ Mil gracias por sus reviews, que en verdad fueron MUCHISIMOS *-* ]  
  
[Espero que para este capítulo me dejen reviews con sus opiniones, y quizás ideas para cranearme con el 3 capítulo :P ]  
  
[ Pero tengo una idea... y sigue ligada con el título... Porque todos tenemos un espíritu vengativo ]:D ] 


End file.
